Question: What is the positive difference between the two largest prime factors of $159137$?
Answer: Let's find the prime factorization of 159137: $159137=11\cdot14467=11\cdot17\cdot851=11\cdot17\cdot23\cdot37$. The positive difference between the two largest prime factors of 159137 is therefore $37-23=\boxed{14}$.